


Tender

by terasite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, if u need a pick me up i hope this helps, so tooth rotting you wont believe it, sorry summary sucks i swear this is cute, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terasite/pseuds/terasite
Summary: Game night brings you and sans together.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tender

Game night, something that always tired you out, but was so worth it. The feeling of being able to hang out, worry free with friends always made your day, er- well, night. Tonight you were hanging out with Sans, Papyrus, a couple of others who you didn’t know too well but that was okay. Game night brought everyone together. 

After a particularly competitive game of mario kart (which you won), people started to shuffle out. Declarations of tiredness coming from even those who you know could totally stay up later. However, you accept their pleas to go home, which leaves just you, Papyrus, and Sans. 

Sans, you had a massive crush on him and as far as you knew, he had one on you too. It was kind of like an unspoken thing, you both knew it but were too shy to act on anything. 

“your uh, free to crash here tonight if you want.” he says somewhat blankly. You feel happy hearing this. You grab the blanket from atop the couch and situate yourself at the foot of it. Your back against the bottom of the couch next to Sans, you pull the blanket over yourself. 

“Are you going to bed too?” you ask, hope swelling in your heart that maybe he’ll stay up a bit to just talk. 

“hmm, yea.” he says, but he doesn’t make a move to leave, instead he scooches closer to you. You both look at eachother wordlessly. You feel your face slowly heat up and anticipation rises for who will make the first move rises within you. 

A moment without movement passes and you gain the confidence to make the move. Sliding closer to him with your shoulders pressing together firmly, you look away. You feel him turn a little and then an arm snake around your waist. Still looking away, you lean your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. You feel a warmth envelop you, making it easier to doze off. 

For a few hours, you’re in and out of consciousness, not wanting to fully fall asleep. This moment is too precious and you cherish Sans’ close proximity too much to fall asleep and miss a second of it. 

It's quite a ways in when you feel movement, a small nudge to your head before you feel Sans detach himself from you. You can hear shuffling around and clattering from the kitchen before you feel his presence join you again. The smell of ketchup wafts through the air and the hum of the tv alarms you. You give out a little whimper and snuggle closer towards him. He stiffens and turns the volume low before settling. The tv acts as a warm background ambience and sleep threatens to finally take you; and take you it does.

When you finally awaken, Sans is still asleep, the tv is a little louder now and the lights are on. You hear shuffling down the stairs and a little gasp, then a camera flash. You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket and hear Sans’ go off as well. Papyrus! How sly. He caught you too at a moment of vulnerability, oh how tragic to be exposed! Just kidding, you’re totally going to make this your background now. 

You stretch, still attached at the hip to Sans before looking at him, lovingly. He snores quietly and you give him a small peck on the cheek bone before getting up. Joining Papyrus in the kitchen, the two of you begin to whip up breakfast. 

It’s in the middle of pouring batter when you feel arms wrap around your waist. You let out a little hum and lean into Sans instinctively. 

This all feels so right. You can’t describe it, it just feels good. Great even, perfect. 

You finish pouring all of the batter with Sans stuck to you like glue. Wordlessly and unspoken, the two of you are together. That’s all you need and all you really want. You feel less alone and fuller; soft and fluffy like a love song. They most certainly make sense now, and you feel special for knowing just what those songs mean.


End file.
